No, Number
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Zoro-sensei is having trouble with a blonde student ten years younger than him. The punk has fallen in love and isn't giving up so easily. What will Zoro do now that Sanji is so desperate to hear his feelings? He can't respond, but he may have to. Rated M for later chapter.


**Hey guys! This is a story based on a manga I read. You can find it on . It's called. No,No and it's from ROM-13 (Nari). So I hope you like it and if you want you can see the manga as well to decide which one is better. Anyway. I hope you will like it and there is a second part to this so yeah. Bye!  
**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**No, Number**

The school bell rung and the students were still chattering about, roaming around in the classroom. The door opened and in came the teacher. The man placed a book on his shoulder and weaved a hand through his green hair.

"Hey, take you seats. The bell has long since rung," he said.

A long nosed kid at the front of the class scowled, "Excuse me," he said, raising his hand. "Sensei, you're late. Did you get lost inside the school again-?"

Zoro cast a murderous glance at Ussop. "Shut up, big nose."

Ussop shut up with a pout, crossing his arms and glaring at the wall beside him.

Zoro ignored him further and walked to the desk, plopping his book down. "Okay, I'm taking attendance. Tell me the names of the people you don't see," he said, scratching a pen through his hair and fixing his glasses.

"Sensei, that isn't taking attendance!" Ussop quipped.

Zoro ignored him, looking through the list. "I told you to shut up, big nose."

Ussop fell quiet again.

"Um~ Sensei ..." one of the students spoke up.

Zoro looked up at Vivi and nodded at her to continue. She smiled awkwardly and pointed at the seat next to her. It was empty, void of a certain blonde that irritated Zoro to no end.

"It looks like Sanji-san ... Hasn't come yet."

Zoro rolled his eyes and tch'd. "Eyebrows again?" he murmured. _That brat._

The door rattled as it opened and Zoro stopped writing as a voice called, annoyed. "I told you not to call me eyebrows."

Zoro looked up and frowned as Sanji came walking in with a few patches on his face, bruises covering some of his cheek. Zoro already knew what happened and he groaned softly. The class murmured as Sanji spoke up again.

"I'm very sorry I'm late," he said.

Zoro rolled his eyes and said, "... What happened to your face?"

Sanji smirked at him. "I decided to headslide down the stairs."

Behind the blonde, Ussop pulled a face. _No, no, no, Sanji-kun. You've obviously been fighting ... _

Zoro didn't really care either way and already knew that anyway. He sighed and said, "... Whatever, take you seat."

The door rattled open with a slam and Spandam-sensei stood there with a roar of; "Hey blondie! My lecture is not over!"

Sanji turned to him, innocent as the day he was born. "Oh, sorry. The bell rang."

Spandam screeched with anger, "Oi! I'm in charge of your grade! I'm more important than the bell!"

Sanji scoffed. "Oh, is that right?"

Spandam snapped. "What the hell is that attitude!"

Zoro decided to intervene then, and held up his hand, signaling Spandam to stop yelling. "Oh, yes, yes. I'm sorry, Spanda-sensei. I'll speak to him about it," he said.

Spandam growled. "I'm not Spanda!" he yelled.

Zoro scratched his nape. "Ah, Rwanda-sensei?" he guessed.

"That's even more wrong! Are you mocking me!"

Meanwhile, Sanji had walked to his seat and sat down, smiling at Vivi.

"Morning, Vivi-chan," he said.

Vivi smiled softly. "Morning, Sanji-san," she replied. "Are you alright?" she asked.

She ignored the ruckus Spandam and Zoro were making while their teacher was trying to get the yelling man out of the room.

"Hm? What?" Sanji asked.

Vivi sweat-dropped. "Your injuries ... Sanji-san, recently it seems like you've been getting into trouble on purpose ..." she commented.

Sanji looked her way with a slightly surprised look. "... Haha. Of course not."

The door slammed closed as Zoro got Spandam out of the classroom.

Sanji looked right at him with a little glare. "I'm just a trouble magnet. I'm always being caught up in something."

But, on the contrary ...

_Yes, on purpose. _

Sanji let loose a smirk as Zoro rubbed at his neck and let out a sigh.

_It is on purpose, _he thought. _Because, if I don't,_

Zoro glared at him. "Oi, eyebrows, you too. Come to the counselling room after school."

_He'll run away from me ... _

"... Yeees," Sanji drawled, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Zoro remained silent, the glare still on his face as well.

_Isn't that right, Zoro? You're such a ... Coward._

**o-o-o**

"... For crying out loud," Zoro grumbled. "What the hell are you thinking? It's almost graduation." He chanced a glance at Sanji, who was leaning back in his seat with a smirk. "Don't go causing trouble that'll put a black mark on your record at this late stage."

Sanji grinned. "Ha. But I only fought those who picked a fight with me. I never provoked them." He leaned back some more and buried his hands in his pockets.

Zoro sighed. "Still, you used to keep it within bounds so as not to be found out."

"Oh," Sanji said, intrigued. "You know a lot."

Zoro stood, his chair scarping the floor. "Of course, moron." He scratched at his nape and walked over to Sanji. "And," he reached into Sanji's jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "These too."

Sanji froze and looked down in surprise. That was impressive.

Zoro set the pack down on the table and sat down again. "At least get rid of the smell. I can't help you if someone besides me finds out." Zoro glared at him then and said, "Why are you doing this?"

Sanji smirked, he'd made the perfect bait. "... Doing what?" he asked innocently.

Zoro glared harder and said, "Spare me the innocent act. You're doing this on purpose. Flaunting that you're fighting and smoking." He was not going to have mercy on the blonde this time. "You know exactly what you're doing. I'm asking what you're trying to achieve by all this."

Sanji's smirk was empty. "To get you, to really look at me like that," he said.

Zoro didn't understand. "Huh?" he asked.

Sanji looked down, not making eye contact. "Not as a 'student', but to really look at 'me'"

Zoro frowned. _This guy ... _

"You're vaguely aware, aren't you?" Sanji asked. "That why usually, you're running away from me, isn't it?" He looked up, making eye contact. "Because you've realized and as a teacher,"

Zoro's eyes widened when Sanji's hand was placed over his.

"You're maintaining a distance? Zoro?"

**o-o-o**

"... HUH?" Zoro looked down on the kid holding his hand. "Wait, hey, what was that?" he asked.

"Zoro."

"Why aren't you using an honorific? Only yesterday it was "Nii-chan" what happened?" Zoro asked.

The blonde kid looked so innocent. "I don't want to anymore," he said.

Zoro sighed, sweat-dropping. "It's not a matter of wanting to. I'm ten years older than you."

"But I don't want to."

Zoro didn't have an argument for that. "... I see."

_He lives next door to me. He was a kid that lived with his grandfather. It seemed like neither his parents were around. And his grandfather was the owner of a restaurant. Why did I have to look after him?_

_I don't know how to handle kids. When I treated him any old how, for some reason, this made him more attached to me._

_Until I left home to go to university. The next time I saw him, he was fourteen. _

"Hey Zoro, long time no see."

That smile on his face was blinding and Zoro's eyes widened.

_That was when I was asked to tutor him for his exams. _

"Haha! You've hardly changed at all!" Sanji laughed.

_... To be honest, I was shocked. Before I knew it, that little kid was up to my shoulder. With that, little by little, I began to realize I was in trouble. _

Zoro corrected the false answer Sanji had written down and Sanji chuckled. Zoro grew an irk mark and Sanji laughed, a blush on his face. Zoro's eyes widened with a realization.

_That wasn't an expression you show, to the "adored Nii-chan next door". _

**o-o-o**

_What made me sure was, when he chose this school. That's right, I knew how he felt ... My own feelings too. _

Zoro pulled the cigarette box away from Sanji's hand and the blonde looked up at him with a blank expression.

_But, I can't respond. _

Zoro placed the pack in his jacket and said, "... Don't use my name. Call me sensei, like you're supposed to."

_Not while you're a student._

Sanji scowled. "I don't want to." Sanji stood, hand in his pockets. "I'm talking to you Zoro. Don't bring up crap like positions." He faced Zoro with a glare. "Things like student and teacher, I don't care about that. It doesn't matter."

Sanji's gaze was unrelenting and he reached into Zoro's jacket, swiping the pack of cigs. He picked one out and put it between his lips.

"Your silence tells me, that I was right. You do know, about my feelings."

Sanji grabbed a lighter and clicked it a few times to light the cigarette between his lips. Before he got the chance to light it, though, Zoro swiped the lighter from him and stood with a sigh.

"I'm speechless," he said. "So?" he began.

Sanji looked at him in curiosity.

"Say for example, that I did know about your feelings." Zoro tossed the lighter in the air a few times, before catching it again. "What then? Wat are you suggesting I do?" he asked.

"Well ..." Sanji began.

Teacher and student doesn't matter?" Zoro interrupted. With and angry shout he flung the lighter away and Sanji flinched. "It matters big time, you stupid fool!" he yelled. "I have my position to consider. I'm not like you kids."

_Understand, please understand. I can't respond to you._

"I'm not a kid ..."

Zoro turned away from Sanji then, prepared to leave.

"I'm not a kid!" Sanji yelled.

Zoro responded with, "You're thoroughly childish. Bulldozing your way through everything is bloody selfish."

Sanji stopped and his eyes widened.

Zoro turned back to him. "Keep this in mind. Doing things like that will not make me accept you."

Then, he turned and walked off, really leaving. Sanji grit his teeth and scowled. His hand reached out and gripped Zoro's arm, halting him.

"Don't lie to me ...!" Sanji growled, anger evident on his face. "Don't patronize me. Just as you know my feelings, I know your answer."

Zoro gulped. Wait, what?

"Otherwise you wouldn't act like this," Sanji continued. "... Why? Why are you keeping it to yourself? Why can't you tell me your real answer!" he shouted. "I just want to hear you feelings!"

Sanji was desperate now. He turned Zoro around in a jerk and shouted at his face. "I want to hear it in your own words! That's all! Teacher, student, is it really necessary to be concerned about that?"

Zoro slapped Sanji's hand away and said, "Let go."

Sanji wouldn't have it. "... Zoro!"

"This discussion is over."

Sanji grabbed his hand. "Don't run away!"

"Stop screwing around! You're doing all you can to run away from me. Again! How much longer are you going to run?! You coward. You can't even face me! You're so dam scared, it's pathetic. You're just a good for nothing stinking asshole!"

Sanji was really angry now. "Idiot! Moron! Useless marimo! -! Say something dumbass ...!"

Zoro grit his teeth and mumbled, "-You damn, brat ...!"

With a very quick move, Sanji shirt was in Zoro's hand and he'd turned around, smashing his lips into Sanji and kissing him deeply. Sanji's eyes widened and he gasped. Zoro pulled at his arm and delved in deeper, pushing the blonde teen against the wall.

"N...!" Sanji groaned.

Zoro's glasses were askew and fell to the floor with a clatter. The man didn't seem to care and continued to kiss Sanji.

"Wait," Sanji managed to get out, fingers pressed against Zoro's ear and hair, trying to push him back.

Zoro's hand delved into his mouth and he pushed his tongue in Sanji's mouth, shutting him up again.

"Mngh!"

They slid down the wall and Sanji couldn't keep in the small noises that left him. Zoro's hands were warm on his and he felt like a trail of fire was left in their wake.

"N! Mph ..."

Sanji couldn't believe that Zoro was really kissing him and it was amazing. They slid down further and Zoro pushed Sanji up. In his surprise, Sanji let out a few more noises and Zoro finally released his mouth. Both were breathing heavily and Sanji's face was ablaze with a blush as red as a rose.

Zoro sighed. "Ah, shit. Geez, why do you have to throw yourself at me with such desperation?" Zoro asked.

Sanji's eyes widened and he stilled, head on Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro continued. "If I don't outrun you, I'm in big trouble."

Sanji's eyes widened even more and he felt realization kick in. He lifted his head of Zoro's shoulder and locked eyes with him.

"-Does that mean-?"

Zoro cut him off. "I'm not saying any more. You can guess right? If you're not a kid, like you claim."

Sanji remained silent and Zoro didn't comment anymore.

Then, Sanji spoke again. "Ah, I guess I am a kid because I don't know. Sorry."

"Why you ..." Zoro sighed. He rubbed at his hair, trying to lose the small blush on his face. "Ah, geez! I told you! Wait until graduation!" He looked at Sanji again. "Sorry, but I'll no longer act imprudently without regard to age, or position. While you're a student, I can't respond to you."

Sanji's face lit up a bit. "... Then, when I've graduated?" he asked.

Zoro's face was serious and he said. "I'll tell you properly. What you wanted to hear, about my feelings. So, wait. Compromise that much."

Sanji was silent, eyes wide.

"Do you understand, you problem child?" Zoro asked.

Sanji comprehended it and smirked. "Heh," he grinned. He hugged Zoro and said. "Adults are so hopeless," he commented.

Zoro growled and grew an irk mark. "You ... Whose fault do you think that is?" he murmured.

**o-o-o**

"Hey," Sanji called as he picked up his lighter.

"Huh?" Zoro asked as he himself dusted of his fallen glasses.

Sanji looked at his lighter for a second, while Zoro secured his glasses on his nose, then he said, "I want to hurry up and graduate."

Zoro smiled and walked to him, ruffling his blonde hair. "Moron, don't be in such a rush. Anyway, there's a long time after graduation. Make the most of your student years."

Sanji's eyes widened and he stared at Zoro, gaping at him like a fish.

Zoro frowned. "Why do you look so surprised?"

Sanji snorted and laughed. "Amazing ... Just now, you really seemed like a teacher."

Zoro grew a few irk marks and said, "You really know how to piss me off."

They walked out the counselling room and Zoro slammed the door shut when Sanji quipped up.

"Hey, hey!" he said.

"Huh?" Zoro asked, still irritated. "What is it now!?"

Sanji's lips covered his and he froze in surprise. The blonde's lips were soft and gentle, not like the earlier kiss had been. This was one of love and happiness. No passion or fiery hot fury involved.

Sanji licked Zoro's lip when he drew back, tongue still poking out of his lips as he stared at Zoro. Zoro was silent for a second before he gasped in slight fear.

"Where the hell do you think we are?" he whisper yelled while squeezing Sanji's cheeks together.

"Urgggggh, I get it, I get it, I get it," Sanji chanted.

Zoro released him and panted with exertion. _That was close. I can't relax my guard for a moment around him ...!_

Sanji smiled. "Don't be alarmed. There won't be any more surprise attacks. I was just getting even." Sanji's smile was wide and Zoro had the inquiry that he was handsome. "I'll be sure to wait. Until graduation."

Sanji began to walk off and Zoro remained silent, rubbing at his neck. He let out a long sigh as he walked after Sanji.

_Oi, I'm going to be at his mercy._

Sanji growled and turned back to him with an annoyed face. "Why are you sighing?" he demanded.


End file.
